Lunar Human Sacrifice
by RedMoonRose
Summary: Making fun of people's fate is boring... Messing with people's fate is fun...Serena. Rated M for-you'll see when you read this. 4th genre Adventure  3rd genre is inside chap 1
1. Chapter 1: Warning

Lunar Human Sacrifice

English

Rated M for love of same sex

Romance & Suspense

Third genere: Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon though I wish I do & the story is just edited...

Warning:

This story is not suitable for weak hearts...If you want to read this story and you have a weak heart then you may want to have an ambulance ready right outside your house...This story contains blood, killing and same sex love.

Parental Guidance is advised...

Click next to go to the next chapter and begin this bloody story...


	2. Chapter 2: Serena & Lunar

Rose: hey guys! this is a new story sorry I haven't finished the other ones but I assure you that this one will be complete.

Raye: *snorts* yeah right, you'll probably end up rewriting this story or deleting it like the others.

Rose: *bursts into tears and runs to Serena * WHAAAAHH!

Serena: Raye, that was mean of you.

Raye: *snorts again*

Rose: *still crying on Serena*

Serena: *sighs* RedMoonRose does not own Sailor Moon or its characters.

Rose: yeah *sniff* except for the name of the black book. *sniff*

* * *

><p>Lunar Human Sacrifice<p>

Chapter 1: Serena

_"Making fun of people's fate is boring... Messing with people's fate is fun..." - Serena_

My name is Serena, no last name. Just Serena. If you see me you will think that I am a high school student. My appearance is like a 15 years old girl. I am 15 year old.

...And forever I will be.

=0=0=0=0=

Wherever I go, you can't see me without my pen and my black book. They are like parts of me. I love to write in my black book. I love my black book. I named it Lunar. I love to write. I can write everything. Writing is fun.

...Specially when you can write and over write fates.

But I'm a nice girl. I don't make fun of people's fate. But I do like messing with their fate. Making fun of people's fate is boring. Messing with people's fate is fun.

...You won't understand if you're not me.

I don't know how long I have lived, since I will always be a 15 year old girl. I'm always alone...no, always with my black book Lunar, and my pen. The three of us travel everywhere my feet can bring us.

Sometimes we have friends. I love my friends. I'd like to tell you about each of my friends...And what I have done with them and to them.

* * *

><p>Serena: What the heck! You made me look like God and I don't age? Geeze you made me look like a vampire! And what's with the time traveling thing-?<p>

Rose: *glares* shut up Meatball head if you want to see the next chapter!

Serena: *gulp* ...

Rose: That's what I thought. Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Color of Happiness is Yellow

Rose: Yeay! the 2nd chapter is here!

Raye: Took you long enough, slow poke.

Rose: You can't ruin the mood this time because you aren't even in the chapter like yesterday.

Mina: What about me? Am I in the chapter?

Rose Yes you are Mina and Amy too!

Amy: *shocked*

Raye: What the F***! How come they're in the chapter and I'm not?

Rose: ^_^ that's for me to know and for you to find out...

Raye: Oh I'm hating you now you b****!

Serena: Raye mind your language.

Raye: Whatever.

Serena: RedMoonRose doesn't own Sailor moon or its characters.

* * *

><p>Lunar Human Sacrifice<p>

Chapter 2: Color of Happiness is Yellow

It felt like yesterday when I was watching her. She was nice. Her long waist-length blonde hair reminds me of my hair and the sun. Her name was Mina Aino. She had a cousin, Amy Mizuno. Everyday they were always having fun together.

I was jealous of their happiness. But at the same time, I was amused of their relationship. It felt like watching a pair of loving siblings.

...or were they in love with each other...

One day when I was writing alone, Amy saw me.

"Hey do you want to play with us?" Amy asked.

"Okay." I answered.

Since then, the three of us were always together. Although sometimes they had to go home, leaving me alone.

One day...

"Hey Serena, Amy and I want to travel all over the world. Do you want to join us in traveling?"

I was writing when they asked me. I didn't have any place to go.

"Okay I would love to travel with you guys."

I got up and fixed my pen and black book. I could tell by the looks on their faces that they were grateful that I would join them.

We traveled everywhere, entering places that were not meant for us children; saw terrible things happen in the world. We were inseparable.

...Until they distanced away from me.

I knew they wanted to leave me. It was that day when we traveled and arrived in a forest...

"Serena, could you please stay under that tree for a while? Amy and I wanted to talk alone." Mina said while pointing to a nearby tree.

"Fine..." I said and walked to the said tree.

I was furious. They shouldn't do that. We shared everything together. From every tears to every drop of blood we saw together. And no one should be left behind. So when they got far enough from the tree I followed them.

Deep in the dark forest was a cemetery. I saw Mina and Amy kissing. And now I understood why they left their home. It was to save their forbidden love. I was nothing between them, I was merely their companion in traveling.

I didn't mind, so I left them alone to write under the tree where they left me. But I was disappointed. I was actually alone all the time. There was no difference if I went alone with or without them.

They betrayed my feelings. None of them loved me. They loved each other. There was no place for me in their hearts.

...Left me alone writing in the dark forest.

=0=0=0=0=

The next day I caught up to the cemetery...

Only to find Amy killed. Killed by Mina, with a cross-blade.

"Why did you kill her? Your own cousin?" I asked.

"Because she love you, and I love you too... And I got jealous and killed her." Mina said.

All I did was hold onto my black book Lunar tightly.

"Give a proof that you love me." I said.

"I will sacrifice anything to make you happy." she answered.

"Well then, will you sacrifice your life for my happiness?" I asked her.

And without any words she killed herself. With the same cross-blade she used to kill Amy, still covered with her blood. She slit her own throat.

...And died in front of me.

I smiled. I was happy for the first time. Lunar was happy. Mina Aino loved me. She made me happy. I would never forget her, her blonde hair that reminds me of the sun. Since then, I loved the color yellow.

It makes me happy, brightens my days. Reminds me of Mina and made me smile. Reminds me of her sacrifice for my happiness.

...But not for my love. 

* * *

><p>Mina: Oh My F***ing God! Why'd you make me and Amy lesbians!<p>

Rose: hehehehe that's my secret...

Amy: you made Serena kill us too. We all know that Serena can't even hurt a fly.

Serena: *whines* you made me a killer!

Rose: *sweat drops* Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: Color of Loyalty is Green

Lunar Human Sacrifice

Chapter 3: Color of Loyalty is Green

I traveled into yet another time and space, together with my pen and black book Lunar.

The next friend of mine is named Lita Kino. She was tall and pretty. I loved her eyes, a lucious green and shaded with her ponytailed brown hair.

I liked watching her play with some stray cats outside her palace. Yes she was a princess.

One day when I was writing, she noticed me.

"Hello there, could you please follow me into my palace?" she asked me.

Without any words I rose up and followed her into her palace.

"Would you please stay here with me and be my friend?" she asked me when we got inside.

...And like always.

"Of course I'll be your friend." I agreed.

Everyday she always brought me with her evreywhere she goes. I always watched her while I wrote. She always talked to me while she dressed up. She called me her best friend.

I was happy.

...Until she forgot about me.

That day...

"I have always wanted to be queen of my kingdom, it is all I wanted for my life." she told me.

She started to be busy, training to take over the kingdom as she grew up into a beautiful woman.

While I was forgotten, I would always be a teenage girl. All that was left for me to do was to write.

Lita betrayed me. She didn't love me. She loved being the queen more than she loved me. She left me writing alone.

One day in the middle of the night, I saw her entering the palace. I followed her.

In the king and queen's room, I saw her. She killed her parents with a silver knife. She stabbed their throats, and saw me.

"It's surprising of you to kill you own parents only to become the queen. It's surprising that your love of might was so big." I said as I smiled.

"It's not true!" She denied.

"I was willing to do more than kill my own parents to prove to you that my love is only loyal to our friendship." she continued.

"Would you sacrifice anything to be my best friend?" I asked her while smiling.

"I'd sacrifice my life if you want to see my loyalty to our friendship." she answered me.

"I want to see..." I said.

So she killed herself. Cutting her wrists in front of me, with the same knife she used to kill her parents.

I smiled. I was touched. Touched by her loyalty to our firendship. Lunar love this part. She loved it when I wrote this in her.

Lita Kino was loyal to me. I won't forget her, especially her dazzling green eyes.

...covered in blood.

I left again to travel somewhere.

Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5: Color of Impression is Violet

Lunar Human Sacrifice

Chapter 4: Color of Impression is Violet

Some day later, we arrived in a different town. In a different time too. There I saw her. Raye Hino. A young lady who is a priestess people are proud of having. She was nice, graceful, intelligent, wise and a healer. She was older than me. I always watched her meditating under a tree. I was always mezmerised by her amethyst eyes, under her raven bangs.

When the time came, she went to me. I was writing then.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"Writing." was my simple answer.

"Idiot. Will you be my friend?" she said.

"Of course." I agreed.

She was different than my old friends. She kept her distance from me, but whenever it was too long and we have not seen each other. She would come to me. I never felt being left out by Raye.

Just simply understood that she was busy as a priestess.

One day she was furious, because that time no one was impressed by her exorcism in a small house that was said to be haunted.

She loved to be admired. Loved it when people complimented her. Worshipped her.

She loves people's appreciation more than she loves me.

I couldn't accept that. I loved her but she loved admirations more than me.

Can't you tell?

...I was jealous...

I was jealous like everyone else. Those who were jealous of her powers. Who were tired of complimenting her. So that's why they stopped admiring her. To take her down.

But I wasn't being jealous like that. No, I was jealous because she loved it more when people worship her, than when she spent her time with me.

All I did was write in silence, listening to Raye's feelings.

=0=0=0=0=

Another day came. I heard loud noises on the hill we used to stay.

Raye Hino killed them. She killed everyone who didn't appreciate her. She found out that they were jealous. So she shot them dead one by one with her bow and arrows.

When I was there she pointed her arrow at me.

"Are you jealous too!" she asked me.

I didn't answer, I just smiled and nodded my head. She was surprised. And cried that I, her only friend was jealous of her.

"I am jealous that you loved to be admired more than you loved me." I said.

She dropped her bow and arrows.

"No! It's not true. I love you more than anything. It's your fault for not being impressed of me. Idiot!" She objected.

"You're the only person that I wanted to impress the most. I wanted to impress the person I love the most. Which is you..." She finished.

"I would only be impressed if you sacrifice anything only to impress me." I said to her.

"Watch me...I'll impress you." she said to me.

Using her powers she made the bow and arrow fix themselves up in a firing stance, then with the flick of her writs the bow fired the arrow to her. Hitting her in the dead center of her forehead.

She died in front of me, her eyes were opened. She was dead staring straight at me.

I smiled. I was impressed. Intrigued. Even Lunar was impressed. Raye Hino impressed us. She sacrificed her life just to make me impressed of her.

I approached her body, covered with blood. I smiled as I saw my reflection in her amethyst eyes.

I love violet. The color is beautiful and always impresses me. Always reminds me of Raye Hino, who impressed me with her suicide.

Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6: The Color of True Love is?

Lunar Human Sacrifice

Chapter 5: The color of True Love is...?

I love my life, it was colorful. Filled with emotions. My black book Lunar was filled with bloody stories and so many colors. Very thrilling and amusing. But missing one color from the one thing I've always wanted to seek...

True Love...

I always wonder what is the color of love?

Mina taught me that happiness is yellow

Lita gave me green when I asked for loyalty.

Raye showed me violet to impress me.

Who will give me the color of love?

I decided to write about it.

...True Love...

Rose: Please help me tell Serena what the color of ture love is by using your reviews of this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: The Color of Love is Red

Rose: Hey guys, in this chap I made Darien's eye color red. Because I like it... Sorry SilenceWall, I appreciate the review on the color suggestion but I have already decided on the color and it's red and I made it into Darien's eye colour. Again I'm sorry... Thank you for the review though.

Lunar Human Sacrifice

Chapter 6: Color of Love is Red

One day he came to me while I was writing on a bench after I arrived in another different place. He came to me, and I didn't need to watch him.

His name was Darien Shields. He has crimison eyes that reminds me of blood. And reminds me of my old friends' sacrifices. He was older than me of 5 years. I was 15 and will always be 15, while he was 20.

"Can I sit beside you?" he asked.

I didn't answer, instead I just scooted a little to give him space to sit. He sat.

...And did the one thing I hated most.

He took away me black book. My Lunar. My companion. He took away a part of me. He read my black book, my Lunar. After reading the whole thing her gave it back it me.

"Would you follow me?" he asked me.

"I hate you!" I yelled at him and I walked away from him. I left to another park.

It was already dark, but the park was still crowded.

"What's your name little girl?" The people kept asking me.

"Serena." I simply answered them.

"Where do you live and where are your parents?" They still kept on asking.

I was afraid of them, I couldn't remember. In fact, I actually didn't have anything to remember. All I've ever known about my life was in my book. In Lunar.

And the first page of Lunar would be the first day of my life. It started with the word "today".

No dates, no place. I just simply live then and there. Yesterday and now. I'm not even sure if I was born or just simply there.

According to Lunar...

...I started my life since "today". Since the first time I wrote in my black book, Lunar.

Suddenly those who have asked me died. Died in the swipe of a blade, heads cut into pieces. Dropping to the ground.

After that someone was standing right in front of me, who sat on the bench.

It was him. Darien Shields, staring at me intently with his crimison eyes.

"Why did you kill them?" I asked him.

"I was jealous that you told them your name but not telling me first." he answered.

"Why were you jealous?" I asked again.

"Because I love you." he said to me.

And then my feelings were filled with colors. Violet, green and yellow.

I was impressed by his act. (violet)

Pleased that he was so loyal to me, proven by his jealousy. (green)

And happy for his confession. (yellow)

...but love?.. I wasn't sure.

"I hate you!" I said again to him.

"I don't love you. I don't really even know what "love" is." I told him.

"All I know whenever I use the word "love", was when someone prefer something more than anything else in the world, even their life. And would sacrifice anything for it." I finished.

Darien, the one who read my black book, Lunar said.

Darien's dialogue

"You have known love since forever. You've always been loved by many people, according to your book."

"When I read your book, I fell in love with you since you wanted to be loved."

End of Darien's dialogue

I wanted to be loved that was true, but he said that I've always been loved by many people, according to what he read in my book.

Darien's dialogue (again)

"I agree with that." I heard him say.

"But each person had a different love for you."

"Mina Aino loved you for your happiness, which she was the first to make you smile."

"Lita Kino loved you for your loyalty to her and our friendship, she was the one who showed you her loyalty."

"Raye Hino loved you for your admiration, she loved you so much that she would do anything to impress you."

"They are all the same word, "love". But they were given different meanings for different things towards you."

"And you missed the most impotant love of all." he paused.

"And I have the love you needed, I love you a whole. I love everything about you, and that I am jealous of anyone near you. I love you so much that I'll kill anyone that makes me jealous about you."

End of Darien's dialogue

I was silent.

"I don't love you." I said to him again.

"I love you." again he said to me.

"I need proof... Proof, of you loving everything about me. Of a man named Darien Shields loving a teenaged girl named Serena."

He smiled to me.

"Do I have to sacrifice to get your love, like the others in your book?" he asked.

"Maybe..." I whispered but I didn't know he heard me whisper.

But he just smirked and without hesitation he stabbed himself with the blade he used to kill those people who made him jealous.

But he wasn't dead just yet, and I was surprised. He coughed out blood and pulled the blade away from his chest.

"Why did you do that...? Why did you sacrifice yourself when I just said "maybe" that I would love you if you sacrificed yourself.

"Even a "maybe" from you was enough..." he whispered.

I kissed him with all the blood in his mouth. He kissed me like it was all he wanted for his life. He nibbled my lips. He licked everything, as if he didn't want to miss a single thing of me.

"I love you..." He whispered in the kiss.

I broke the kiss.

...and he died.

I smiled as I watched him covered with blood; his eyes gazing towards me. His eyes were crimison red, gazing towards me. Filled with love.

Blood is red. Red is the color of love. Every single drop of blood from my old friends and his, were the proof of their love for me.

...I dropped a tear. Serena cried. Lunar cried. But with a smile, I stood holding onto my black book. And left his dead body.

I was sad. Someone who loved me a whole just left me.

But I was more thrilled. I am thrilled. And forever I will always be.


	8. Chapter 8: Writing is fun

Chapter 7: Writing is fun

I love being loved. I can't get enough of it. Lunar can't either. Both of us love the color red. We can't get enough to see people dropping blood for me. it's fun.

How many more humans will sacrifice for us? For Serena? For Lunar?

Do you want to be next...? Just beware when I write in my book.

When I want you, I will write about you...

And you will be next.

...if I want to.

I was right about earlier right?

Writing is fun...

The end


	9. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey guys! I know I haven't been able to update my stories lately, its because i have been super busy with school. And I'm a college student on a career course.

Do you guys want for this story to have a sequel?

Just review on this chapter for your answers.

truly yours,

RedMoonRose


End file.
